


Octodad: Consequences

by QualityContent



Series: Octodad Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, octodad au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QualityContent/pseuds/QualityContent
Summary: Someone ends up having it out for Ladybug because she's "such great friends" with Lila.Luckily, Mollusk is there and sets the record straight with the girl, but not before making sure that girl never comes close to Ladybug ever again, for what she did to Ladybug in her anger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written by Lenoreofraven on tumblr, then all the chapters after this will be written by me.

Slap.

Ladybug stared down stunned at the girl she had just saved from being crushed by an akuma. Face stinging. Nails had scratched her cheek enough for a few droplets of blood to pool. The girl looking at her with disdain and disgust, pushing away the hero. Had Dark Cupid also come back without her knowing? Was this girl ok? Had Ladybug accidentally hurt her when saving her?

“Sorry,” Offered Ladybug confused about the situation. The girl backed away more from her, taking a stance as if about to fight her. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just didn’t want you to be hurt.”

“Attention whore.” Spat the other girl.

“Excuse me, what?!”

The girl continued glaring at Ladybug, her voice filled with venom and loathing. “The Ladyblog, stopping by Nadja’s show for interviews, always being the center of attention, and demanding a parade.”

“I never demanded-”

“What else should I expect from Lila’s best friend though?” She questioned cutting off Ladybug and merely confusing her further. “If you keep friends like her for company then you’re morally corrupt. Probably lied about Hawkmoth to paint him as the bad guy. That’s what you people do after all.”

“I am not Lila’s best friend.” Ladybug denied thoroughly insulted by the accusation. The distaste of the idea turning her tone from concerned to aggressive. It was a preposterous idea. Where would she even get that idea from?

“Oh, then why does the Ladyblog, that kisses the ground you walk on, say so? Why is that interview still up? Why are there photos of you two together?”

“Photoshop.”

“Pfft, yeah right.” She scoffed. “I bet you’re just like Queen Bee, creating dangers to make yourself look good, why else would you give her a miraculous again?”

“Because she was trying to be better and it seemed right at the time.” Ladybug tried to explain but it seemed weak even to her. Being publicly criticized was a rare occurrence, usually just happening online from people who loved to hate and fault her for existing as if she was meant to be perfect. This girl had suffered through Lila like she currently was. Had assumed Ladybug supported her thus shared the same values. She had assumed not telling Alya to take the interview down would be harmless, but just how many other people had Lila hurt? How many of them now distrusted Ladybug by association?

“Sure, sure, go continue terrorizing Paris.” The girl snarled. “I’m not going to be traumatized by Lila or any of her lackeys ever again.”

“Please, believe me.”

“HEY! Royal Stone! Ladybug is over here!” Screamed the girl as the akuma flew past. As Ladybug tried to dodge the attack, the other girl stole her yo-yo from her leaving her with few defenses against this villain. Not even Chat Noir was there to protect her. Unarmed and desperate all because of one interview.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ladybug!”

In a moment, a ribbon wrapped around Ladybug’s waist and arms and yanked her up, narrowly saving her from the blast from the akuma.

Mollusk then lifted Ladybug into his arms, then looked around, looking for a hiding spot.

Mollusk then looked to the akuma. “Ink Cloud!” Mollusk then leaned forward and sprayed the Ink Cloud.

While the akuma was trying to escape the cloud, Mollusk ran off to an alley where he then placed Ladybug down and started to check up on her.

“Oh my god, are you okay? Oh no, you’re bleeding!” Mollusk then clenched his fist. “This akuma is going to get it!”

“It wasn’t the akuma.”

“What?”

Ladybug had a thousand mile stare as she talked. “It was a girl I tried to save. Apparently, she didn’t like how I’m Lila’s ‘friend’.”

Mollusk gave Ladybug a look. “But you two hate each other.”

“Yeah, but apparently people don’t believe that because of the interview.”

“How did she draw blood?”

“A slap, but…”

“But what?”

“She also told the akuma where I was, and took my yo-yo.”

Mollusk’s face showed surprise, before it quickly changed into a cold stare. He then pulled up the handle of the ribbon and opened the communication part, and hit a few buttons, then closed it.

“Chat has been notified of your location, you are to stay here till he gets here.”

“What are you going to do?”

Mollusk turn and wrapped his ribbon around an edge. “I’m going to go get your yo-yo, and make this girl realize that there are consequences to threatening my children.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You!”

The girl looked up to see Mollusk looking down at her from a ledge of the building he was on.

“Right, sorry. I’m trying to get out of-”

Mollusk dropped right down in front of her, the look up at her face, as he is shorter. “That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it.”

She took a step back at his glare and tone. “I’m sorry, I’m not sure what-”

Before she could react, she was wrapped from her ankles to her shoulders in Mollusk's ribbon, then Mollusk grabbed a bit of ribbon near her collar bone, and pulled her down to his eye level.

She almost protested, until she saw the look in his eyes. His blue eyes screamed danger, like a storm sea. Nothing like the calm and patient eyes that he has for everyone, or even his battle eyes he has for akumas.

No, the look he’s giving her right now is much, much worse than he’s ever given an akuma.

“Yo-yo. Now.”

“B-back pocket.” She manages to get out.

Mollusk retrieves the yo-yo, then unwraps her, letting her fall to the ground.

“Good, now, leave. I better never see you try to go any where near Ladybug in the future, understood?”

“W-why? Why are you defending her?”

Mollusk scowled at her. “Why wouldn’t I? Why do you hate her?”

“She’s friends with Lila.”

Mollusk raised an eyebrow, and cocked a hip. “Two questions. First one, why does that matter.”

“Lila’s a liar that bullied me at her last school.”

“Okay, now how do you know she’s telling the truth?”

The girl eyes widen, which prompted Mollusk to continue. “Really? You know she’s a horrible person who lies, and yet when she claimed to be friends with a superhero, your first assumption was that the hero’s awful. Not that she was, you know, LYING AGAIN!?!”

“But, there so many other things!”

“Like what?”

“She had the city give her a parade!”

Mollusk laughed, but there was no humor in it, which unnerved the girl.

“No, the city decided to that on their own for, you know, the hero that’s responsible for the city not being in shambles!”

“But, the interview with Nadja to show off.”

Mollusk held up a hand to stop her. “Do you have any idea how much harder it is to save people when they don’t trust you? We did that interview so that the people could trust us more. Not to inflate our egos.”

Mollusk then looked angry, well, angrier. “And did you just imply that Ladybug, the one that takes saving and protecting the city the most seriously out of all of us, does so to inflate her ego?”

The her backed away, afraid of Mollusk more and more as they talked.

“But then why did you guys leave that video of Lila up, huh?” The girl got up, to try and hide how scared she was. “What kind of hero let’s people claim to know them?”

“Oh gee, you’re right! I mean, it’s not like we all have LIVES outside of the suits, and when we are in the suits we’re not, I don’t know, fighting villains that can level the city!” Mollusk gestured towards the akuma, when an explosion happened.

Mollusk then stepped towards the girl, and despite being shorter, he made her feel small, like a fly would be able to crush her.

“You might have had my sympathy before, but then you nearly KILLED one of my kids over it. Which puts you lower than Lila in my book.”

“What? But I’ve-”

“There is no excuse for endangerment. Defending yourself? Good, do that. Making sure others are safe from the same toxic influences? Good on you. But throwing people into harms way for MAYBE associating with bad people?” Mollusk bared his teeth in a scowl. “That makes you no better than the bully. And in this case, it makes you worst.”

Mollusk then walk a few steps back with a dry laugh. “You know what makes this worst for you? Lila hates Ladybug. In and out of the mask.” The girl sucked in a breath. “Lila isn’t even aware of it, Ladybug just managed to draw her wrath, on both sides of the mask.”

Mollusk then turned to go join the kids in the fight. “You should know, having a bad past never, ever, excuses the intentional harm of other. That just makes you a sad bully.” He then turned and side-eyed the girl. “Hope you’re happy with letting yourself become the same filth that your bullies are made out of.”

Mollusk then swung away, leaving the girl to drown in the weight of her decisions based on the word of a known liar, and the words of the hero showed her the person she became.


	4. Chapter 4

“What did you say to that girl?”

Mollusk turned to Ladybug from the ledge he was looking over for patrol. “What?”

“The girl that hated me for being Lila’s friend from the akuma today. What did you say to her?”

Mollusk face grew cold, which nearly sent shivers down Ladybug’s spine, before he spoke.

“Nothing out of place.”

“Mollusk…”

“Fine, the specifics? I made her realize that she was stupid for making a judgement of you based on the words of someone she knew lies with every breath.”

Ladybug crossed her arms. “What else?”

“I also pointed out how she’s no better than the people she hates.”

“Hey! She was a victim of Lila’s!”

Mollusk turned to Ladybug. “So!?! That doesn’t excuse what she did!”

“I’m fine!”

“Yeah, because I was there to fix the problem before you…” Mollusk looked down and shivered. “I don’t want to think about what could have happened to you if I wasn’t there.”

Ladybug walk towards Mollusk, and lifted a hand to put on his shoulder. “Mollusk… Okay I’m okay, see? You don’t have to be so worked up anymore.”

Mollusk looked up from the ground to look at Ladybug. “Ugh! You’re not getting how bad this was!”

Mollusk brought a hand to his face and started to think about how he can get Ladybug to understand, when an idea struck. “Okay, I think I know how I can get you to understand.”

Ladybug sighed. “Fine, let’s hear it.”

“Chloe has been you’re bully for years, right?”

“Yeah, but I don’t see-”

“Just follow me here. Now, you know that Sabrina is her friend,right?”

Ladybug raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. “Yeah…”

“Good. Now imagine you created a situation that resulted in Sabrina’s legs getting broken. Are you the bad guy in that situation?”

Ladybug looked at Mollusk, horrified. “Of course it does!”

Mollusk pointed at Ladybug. “Exactly! That girl basically did a worst version of that!”

“What?”

“She thought you being her bully’s friend was grounds for throwing you at an akuma without any means to defend yourself.”

Ladybug tried to retort, but her words failed her.

Was this the same? She couldn’t come up with why she couldn’t excuse herself for doing this while she was having a hard time holding it against the girl.

“But, she was bullied…”

“No excuse.”

Ladybug looked up into Mollusk’s eyes to see a fire in them. “Ladybug, look at you.”

“Huh?”

“You were, ARE bullied,” Mollusk stepped towards Ladybug and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You have the same backstory that girl had, and yet,” Mollusk looked down at her with so much pride in his eyes. “You’re the kindest person I have ever seen. You never wish harm on anyone. Heck, you were happy for Chloe when she started to make amends with her mother.”

Mollusk looked to the city skyline with a frown. “That’s why I know what that girl did is unforgivable. I’m not saying she had to like you, she just needed to not intentionally put you in harm’s way.”

Mollusk turned back to Ladybug. “Do you see what I’m saying?”

“I. I think I do.” Ladybug looked down, not really sure what to say to that.

Mollusk nodded his head. “Good. Now, I think we’re done with patrol tonight.”

Mollusk then turned and walked away. Once he got to the end of the building, he turned his head back to Ladybug. “Goodnight Ladybug, hope this talk helped you see that in no universe did you deserve what happened today.”

Mollusk then turned, and swung away.

Ladybug looked down at her hands, before she clenched them. “He’s right. Maybe the girl had a bad past, but so did I. And I’ve never done anything like that, so it’s no excuse for her.”

Ladybug then turned and left for home, feeling better about herself, and her worth.


End file.
